


Anthem of the Angels

by Valisandre



Series: Ballad of the Lion and his Mage [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Character Deaths, Complete, F/M, Goldshire, Happy Ending, M/M, Mana Exhaustion, Medivh and Khadgar pick on Anduin, More Fighting, Orcs, Stormwind, Stormwind's Fall, This fic is a roller coaster, nausea and pregnancy, seriously buckle up and hold on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Three and a half years ago, Gul'dan fell and the orcs made a home for themselves on Azeroth. A new warchief has come to power, and wants more than what they've settled for. Khadgar and Anduin once again have to fight to save their home and everyone they love.





	1. Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final installment! This one will be emotional, so please prepare yourselves.

 

_ The gentle breeze was comforting, it was quiet aside from the birds here at the cabin. He watched as his husband split the firewood, admiring the way his muscles flexed with the movements. It was peaceful and serene, just the two of them out here, nothing to bother them or remind them of the constant war. They can just be, just enjoy their time alone. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Anduin, duck!” Khadgar yelled as he launched an arcane blast at the orc charging up behind the warrior. Anduin rolled to the side, jumping back up and taking out an orc charging towards Khadgar. They couldn’t keep fighting like this, the orcs were wearing them all down.

 

“We’ve got to fall back and regroup, they’re separating us!” Anduin yelled over the clash of melee surrounding them. Khadgar launched a flare spell in the air, the color the troops around them would know and they all retreated as they had been trained. 

 

Khadgar stayed back, launching a massive flamestrike covering their retreat and keeping the orcs from chasing them down. Anduin mounted his horse, grabbing Khadgar and pulling him up, knowing the mage was hitting the point of full exhaustion if they didn’t get out of there. He looked around at the men who were retreating with him, glad to see they still had most of their troops with them. They had not known what they would run into when they headed out towards the Burning Steppes, but now they did. They would need more than just his men. 

 

Khadgar reached into his satchel and grabbed a small vial, drinking it down and then collapsing against Anduin, trying to stay conscious just long enough to get back to camp. The warrior held him upright, knowing the signs of mana exhaustion after the two of them had been fighting together for so long. 

 

It seemed the fighting never stopped, they had hoped that the orcs would just make a home for themselves but somewhere in the last year they had a new warchief come to power and he wasn’t satisfied with just settling. While he didn’t wield the fel as Gul’dan did, he was a strong fighter in his own right. Anduin had seen him this time, he was massive and wielded a giant mace. 

 

“Stay with me, Khadgar.” Anduin said, trying to contain the concern in his voice. He knew Khadgar had been pushing it, while the mage was increasingly powerful, it came at a price. If he hit the point of exhaustion, he would sleep for days, something they didn’t want to risk. The potions helped keep it at bay, but he was concerned it might not have worked this time based on how Khadgar looked. 

 

They reached Stonewatch Keep, Anduin climbing down and lifting Khadgar easily into his arms, taking him into their quarters inside the upper level. He got the mage into the bed, removed all the layers he wore so he was down to just his shirt and pants. He thanked the guard who brought a basin of cool water and a cloth, wetting the rag and pressing it to Khadgar’s face and neck. “How are you feeling?” 

 

Khadgar groaned a little, shifting slightly and opening his eyes. Whatever Anduin was doing helped some, he felt like he had set himself on fire. “I’m okay, feel like I set my clothes on fire, I didn’t, did I?” Anduin laughed, “No, you didn’t. You saved us all back there, had you not cast that flamestrike they would have caught up to us for sure.” Khadgar relaxed a little, knowing that the discomfort now was well worth it, that he had kept them safe. “I’m so tired…” he started to say before giving into the exhaustion. 

 

\-------------------

 

“We will head back to Stormwind and send more troops to bolster your defenses here. I’m not sure if they will try heading back into Redridge, but I don’t want to take any chances. We fought too hard to retake this Keep, I will not lose it again.” Anduin told the commander, who nodded and headed off to see to the wounded. 

 

Anduin headed back to the room, glad to see Khadgar was awake, even if he seemed a bit shaky on his feet. He crossed the room in quick strides, guiding the mage to sit back on the bed. “Easy, you probably shouldn’t be awake already, take it slow.” Khadgar gave a half smile, sitting back down and sighing. 

 

“What are your plans?” he asked as he watched the warrior cross over to get one of the vials from Khadgar’s satchel, along with some water. Khadgar took them, kissing Anduin on the cheek as the warrior sat down next to him. 

 

“We are going to head back to Stormwind, I’m leaving some of the troops here and we will send more, I can’t take the chance of the orcs retaliating and taking Stonewatch again.” Anduin shook his head, frowning a little. He turned to look at Khadgar, “Do you think you’ll be alright to travel today? We can take a gryphon, it’s faster.” 

 

Khadgar nodded, “Yeah, I should be okay. I don’t feel as if I’m going to pass out at any given moment, though my mana is still depleted. I might not be able to cast much of anything for a few days.” he looked over at his satchel across the room. “When will you be ready to go?” 

 

“Whenever you are, come on.” Anduin stood, offering his hand to help Khadgar up, then supporting him with an arm around his shoulders. He grabbed both their satchels and they headed outside. 

 

Once they were on the gryphon, Khadgar wrapped his arms around Anduin, much like he had when they left Stonewatch Keep after retaking it a few years ago. He smiled at the memory, him being panicked he would fall and Anduin laughing freely, but not unkindly, at his reaction. This time, he laid his head against Anduin’s back and just watched the world speed by underneath them. 

 

Anduin patted Khadgar’s arm and held on, also lost in the same memory that Khadgar himself was. They had come a long way from then, fighting back against the invasion of the orcs, taking out Gul’dan, cleansing a forgotten tower of restless spirits and coming face to face with an old friend they had thought lost to them. 

 

Now, Varian was taking over more of the King duties, being led by his mother and Anduin focused more on what he knew, being the commander of the armies. Anduin and Khadgar were married, it had been a small, private ceremony with their family and closest friends. Neither of them wanted all the fanfare of a royal wedding, especially since Varian was taking over and was crowned the king. While there were still some things that Anduin handled, such as the Alliance meetings, for the most part Varian was taking over the role well. Anduin knew that the young boy would one day be the strong king Llane had been. 

 

They landed in Stormwind a little later, Anduin helping Khadgar down before grabbing both their satchels again. “Are you hungry? We can stop and eat before we go brief Varian and Taria on the situation.” he said to Khadgar as they walked through the streets. 

 

“Yeah, I’m starving, actually…” he said, eyeing the baker’s shop loaded with sweet rolls. Anduin laughed, stopped and bought one for Khadgar before they continued walking towards the castle. Khadgar kissed him in thanks before taking a bite, as Anduin smiled at the mage, enjoying the way he took pleasure from such a simple thing like a sweet roll.


	2. Different Days

Khadgar woke slowly, his head ached slightly and he still felt a little drained and not at his full mana capacity. He looked over to the other side of the bed and found it empty, but seeing that it had to be mid morning, that wasn’t surprising. Anduin was always an early riser, years of being in battlefields and leading an army would do that to any man. He stretched, turning his head towards the window and listening to the sounds of the city below. The door opened, and Anduin stepped inside carrying a tray and smiled at Khadgar. 

 

“Morning, sleepyhead. Feeling a little more rested?” he asked as he set the tray down on the desk. Khadgar sat up, smiling as the warrior brought him a cup, Honeymint tea, Anduin knew him well. He sipped it before setting it on his bedside table. “Yes, much. My mana is still pretty low, but it’s recovering. I haven’t slept long, have I?” 

 

Anduin shook his head, “No, you slept all afternoon yesterday and all night last night. I briefed Varian and Taria on what happened, and we had a meeting this morning with the other leaders of the Alliance. It seems everywhere the orcs are pushing back, where there was peace before, there is none. I don’t understand what’s happening, Khadgar.” 

 

Anduin frowned, staring at the floor, unseeing. It seemed the orcs were pushing back and wanting to destroy everything in their path as they had done once before. There had to be something they were missing, but the scouts had found nothing. 

 

Khadgar reached over and grabbed Anduin’s hand, “We’ll figure it out, we’ve pushed them back in the past, even before we had these Alliances. We’ll push them back again.” He agreed with Anduin, something wasn’t right. With the new shift of power, they went from being completely content to wanting a full out war all over again.  

 

“Do you think Medivh might have any ideas that could help?” Anduin suddenly asked, while he was still adjusting to the former Guardian being alive again, they had gone to see him a few times in the last two years. 

 

“I’m not sure, he might. But we’ll have to go to Karazhan on a bird, I’m not able to teleport us right now. I’m sure you don’t mind that at all, though.” Khadgar said with a grin, knowing how much Anduin hated teleporting. It would probably take another day or two before his mana was completely restored. He hoped they wouldn’t need it for anything. 

 

“After breakfast, let’s eat and then we can head out.” Anduin replied, bringing the tray over to the bed. “You need your strength.” 

 

Khadgar nodded, “Agreed. Also, that smells really good.” 

 

\----------------

 

Medivh was in the library when he heard a gryphon call and smiled, closing the book and reshelving it. He wasn’t sure why they flew rather than teleporting, but he recognized Anduin’s gryphon anywhere. He met them on the landing, smiling as they both dismounted and the bird took to the air again. 

 

“Lothar, Khadgar, it’s good to see you. Come, I was just about to sit for a meal, care to join me?” he said, leading the two men inside the tower. It was quieter, he had a hard time adjusting at first to having to handle everything since he no longer had Moroes, but he was doing well. He had found, in time, that he could use quite a bit of his original powers, so that helped some with the upkeep of the place. 

 

“You’ve finished cleaning up the library, it looks great.” Khadgar said, falling in step with Medivh. Anduin nodded, “It does look good in here Medivh, but now I have to ask, did you cook the meal?” 

 

Medivh laughed, “Believe it or not, Anduin Lothar, I am capable of doing a few things in the kitchen. So tell me, what brings you two to visit today? I’m surprised you took a gryphon. Are things alright?” 

 

Khadgar’s face fell slightly, “Not really, Medivh. I was hoping maybe you would have some answers. We couldn’t teleport because our latest skirmish with the orcs left me at the point of exhaustion, I’m afraid. They’re pushing hard and we’re not sure why.” 

 

Medivh frowned, leading the two men into the small kitchen he had taken to using. With just himself in the tower, he didn’t feel the need to utilize the larger kitchen. “Let’s eat, and we can talk about what options you have. It doesn’t sound like this is going to be easy.” 

 

\-----------------------

 

Neridel was finishing up and putting away the supplies before the next healer showed up for her shift. The infirmary was way too busy lately, it seemed, and it was wearing out their healing abilities more frequently. They were very rigid about their shifts, being sure no one took on more than they could handle. She smiled at her relief, a sweet young paladin named Jaelyn that had joined them not too long ago. 

 

“Jaelyn, it’s good to see you. How have you been?” Neridel asked, standing after she closed the cabinet. She made a few more notes in the ledger. 

 

Jaelyn smiled, “I’m well, have things been calmer here at least?” 

 

Neridel nodded, “Yes, other than the handful of troops that came back with the Regent and Guardian, it’s been a little quieter. We should see many of them recovered enough to leave soon.” 

 

Neridel handed over the ledger that had all the current patients and their conditions over to Jaelyn with a smile before taking her leave. She knew of Jaelyn’s abilities well enough, she was one of Valramian’s recruits. 

 

She smiled as she stepped into their home, the smell of stew welcoming her as she set down her bag and walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Hello, love.” Valramian greeted her as she kissed him on the cheek. She chuckled as she wiped the smudge of flour off his cheek, and noticed he had even made bread. 

 

“Your cooking skills have improved quite a bit, love.” she smiled at him, grabbing the plates so she could set the table. “It smells amazing in here.” 

 

“I hope so, Khadgar gave me this bread recipe, which was shocking, I just assumed he conjured everything.” Valramian responded with a laugh. “Speaking of Khadgar, he and Anduin went to see Medivh earlier today, they sent a guard to let me know they would like to see both of us tomorrow morning, if you don’t have a shift.” 

 

“That’s fine, I don’t have to be there again for a couple of days. I hope they were able to get some more answers about what to do. The orcs attacking in force like this again is so concerning.” 

 

Valramian nodded, “I agree, something isn’t right about this. I’m almost worried they are gearing up for a major attack on the city itself. I just don’t think we would have enough to push back, even with the newly recruited paladins.” 

 

Neridel rubbed her husband’s back gently, “Let’s stop talking about this for now, and enjoy our dinner. I hope it tastes as amazing as it smells.” she teased, giggling as he chased her from the kitchen. 


	3. Reprieve

Anduin woke slowly, turning away from the window and the light and cuddling up against Khadgar’s back, kissing his neck softly and putting his arm around the mage’s waist. It was still early and they didn’t have to meet with Valramian and Neridel until late morning. He knew Khadgar was tired, so he wanted to make sure the mage got as much sleep as he could. He was content to just cuddle with Khadgar until the mage was ready to get up.

 

Khadgar felt Anduin stir, and cuddled closer to the warrior when he felt him against his back. He felt much more rested than he had, and could tell he had almost fully recovered from their fight with the orcs. He threaded his fingers through Anduin’s, then turned so that he was on his back and looked at the warrior.

 

Anduin smiled and kissed Khadgar, “How are you feeling?” He brought their hands up and kissed Khadgar’s knuckles before laying them on the mage’s chest.

 

“I’m almost fully recovered, I should be fine by this afternoon. I doubt we will have any solid plans by then, though.”

 

“Mmm, no work talk.” Anduin said, kissing Khadgar before he could protest. Khadgar returned the kiss, enjoying the laziness of the morning. He wrinkled his nose and pulled back, grinning playfully at Anduin “You should get a bath though.”

 

Anduin pushed at Khadgar, laughing, “Fine then, you want to join me? And are you up to conjuring the water?” He climbed out of bed and headed towards the wash room in their quarters.

 

“Yeah, I can manage that.” Khadgar said, following him and conjuring steaming water in the tub before turning and kissing Anduin again. They made quick work of their clothing, climbing in together, Khadgar getting behind Anduin so he could wash Anduin’s long hair. He cupped water up over the warrior’s hair and scalp, watching the water run down the muscled and scarred skin of his back. He reached over and grabbed the bottle they used, and washed Anduin’s hair gently, massaging his scalp while he did so.

 

Anduin leaned into the touches, enjoying the attention Khadgar was paying to him. With all the fighting they’ve had to deal with, he knew he had to be tense and that Khadgar knew that as well. As Khadgar moved further down, massaging Anduin’s shoulders and back, trying to remove the knots he found there, he relaxed further, almost melting under Khadgar’s hands.

 

Khadgar kept up his massage, working his way down Anduin’s arms, leaning forward so he could rub his chest. Anduin leaned back into Khadgar and laid his head on the mage’s shoulder as he was massaged and rinsed off. He looked at the mage and kissed his cheek as a thank you before washing the rest of his body. He maneuvered himself so that he was facing Khadgar, and gestured for the mage to turn around so he could do the same.

 

Once Khadgar had turned around, Anduin washed the mage’s shorter hair with the same care that Khadgar had washed his. Then he moved lower, massaging and rubbing the mage’s shoulders and back. He took special care along Khadgar’s neck, knowing the other man tended to hold his stress and tension there. Once both men were clean, Khadgar dispelled the water with a wave of his hand, and they both dried off before getting dressed.

 

“Breakfast?” Anduin asked, pulling his shirt down over his head and fastening his belt once it was tucked in place.

 

“Sure.” Khadgar replied, looking towards his cloak and deciding that he didn’t want to wear it today and kept with the simple tunic and pants he was wearing. He pulled his last boot on and headed towards the door, turning to wait for Anduin. The warrior flashed a smile as they headed towards the kitchens so they could see what the cook had prepared that morning.

 

\---------------

 

Valramian frowned at the map that he and Anduin were looking over as Khadgar and Neridel were huddled at another table. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, he was lost in what Anduin had told him about the orcs and where they were hitting and what direction the attacks seemed to be moving. It was obvious at this point that they were heading towards Stormwind and with a force that seemed to be growing in numbers. They were wiping out entire towns in less than a day and they just didn’t have the manpower to counter it without going to the other Alliance leaders and begging for more forces.

 

Khadgar pointed out a few spells that he found was most successful against the orcs and Neridel was giving him ideas of things priests and paladins could use to accomplish the same outcome in battle. They realized that in order to have an upper hand against the orcs they would probably need to start having battle healers so that they could keep their men and women in the fight longer. Neridel knew they were stretched thin, but the paladins could definitely make a difference in the battle, being warriors as well as healers.

 

Anduin tossed a figurine in frustration, slamming his hand down on the table and swearing. Khadgar and Neridel looked up, and the mage quickly moved over towards the warrior and placing a hand on his back, rubbing small circles.

 

“We’ll figure this out, Anduin.” he said, trying to soothe the warrior before he lost himself in thought.

 

“He’s right, sir. We can figure this out, we can fight back against this.” Valramian added, turning to look at Neridel as she stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

 

Anduin looked at all three in the room, forcing himself to calm down and realizing they were willing to fight as hard for Stormwind as he was, and smiling at them. “Thank you, all of you. We’ll figure this out, you’re right.”

 

Khadgar smiled at Anduin, glad to see he was able to calm himself and trust in their friends, they had been through a lot together. He turned to Neridel and Valramian, “Do you guys want to join us for lunch? I was thinking we could get lunch in the city.”

 

“That sounds great!” Valramian replied, wrapping an arm around Neridel and they followed Khadgar and Anduin out of the room.

 

They walked through the city, making their way to the Golden Keg in the Dwarven District, Khadgar loved eating there when they had the chance. Once in the inn, they ordered and sat down, Neridel and Khadgar sipping wine while Valramian and Anduin enjoyed a stronger ale while they waited for their food. It might have been a little early for alcohol, but they just took it slow and talked of lighter subjects. Neridel talked highly of Valramian's newest attempts at cooking and how he had followed Khadgar’s bread recipe and it turned out well, while the paladin blushed a little at the praise.

 

“He even said he thought you conjured everything you needed.” she added with a laugh, causing Valramian to glare at her a little while Khadgar threw his head back in laughter. “He’s not far off, honestly. It’s how I started. But then I wanted to know how hard it really was to make food, and let’s just say I appreciate the effort that truly goes into making food a little more now.”

 

“You guys should have seen some of the pitiful excuses for bread he made the first few times before he perfected that recipe.” Anduin added, remembering fondly the time he came in to Khadgar casting all kinds of frost spells trying to extinguish a fire in the kitchen of the cabin they went to on their vacation after they got married.

 

Khadgar groaned, while everyone else laughed at Anduin’s description of how the cabin looked once the mage was done trying to put out the fire that he had started. He sipped his wine, looking at his husband and their friends and realized just how content he was with his life and how important it was to stop the orc threat before he threatened to destroy everything he held dear.


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character deaths, you have been warned.
> 
> *fixed a couple of words*

“Neridel, go!” Valramian yelled, cutting down another orc and pushing her away from the melee, and towards the groups of people heading towards the harbor.

 

“I’m not leaving without you!” she yelled back, casting shields over him and the other paladins holding the line as the citizens of the city were trying to flee.

 

She looked towards the orcs who were pushing into the city, cutting down anyone who stood in their way and healing who she could, and trying to keep them in the fight, able to push the orcs back. She felt more than she saw or heard the massive spell that threw up a wall of lightning, separating them from the orcs pushing forward. She looked up towards the wall behind them, seeing Khadgar standing there, the blue of arcane magic a beacon of light, of hope, surrounding the man. She pulled Valramian and Jaelyn, as well as anyone else she could towards the harbor.

 

“Grab who you can!” she cried, and they ran, grabbing anyone and everyone they could. She knew, deep in her heart, they weren’t going to be able to save them all, but they had to try.

 

“Neridel!” Anduin cried once they reached the docks, waving her over to where he stood next to the ramp leading onto the ship. “Varian is below deck, will you two go stay with him please?” he asked, his voice broken and his face red and tear stricken. Neridel didn’t ask, just nodded and they immediately went below deck to where the young king was, making sure he was okay.

 

Khadgar kept up the wall for as long as he could, then cast a destructive flamestrike, pushing all he could back before teleporting to the harbor and collapsing immediately. Anduin rushed to grab him, then hauled him onto the deck of the ship. He couldn’t stop the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks.

 

“Move out!” he cried at the captain, the bells rang and the ships started to pull away from the harbor, leaving Stormwind and the fires that were consuming his city. He took Khadgar below deck, to where Neridel, Valramian and Varian were and laid him down, the priest immediately attending to the mage. Valramian pulled Anduin back away so that Neridel had room to work.

 

Anduin collapsed against the wall of the small cabin they were in, Valramian immediately at his side healing the small injuries he had, knowing it would do nothing to mend the emotional scars the warrior bore. He let Anduin sob, crouched next to him and offering his presence while Neridel tended to Khadgar. The young king walked over to them, and collapsed in his uncle’s arms, silence falling over the cabin as the ships sailed across the ocean.

 

\---------------

 

“He’s exhausted his mana severely this time, from what I can tell he is fine but I don’t know when he’ll wake.” Neridel said softly to Anduin as they looked over towards where Khadgar lay. Anduin nodded, then looked over to the bed where Varian was fast asleep, thankful that Neridel used a soothing spell to calm the young king to get him to sleep without nightmares. He couldn’t imagine the pain the boy was feeling, his own grief was threatening to overwhelm him at any given moment. There had been no warning and Taria and Adariall were struck down on the way to the harbor, Anduin did everything he could to make sure Varian was safe. Once he realized there was nothing he could do for his sister and niece, Khadgar teleported them to the ship before he took up holding the wall so they could save as many of the citizens of the city that they could.

 

Valramian opened the door to the cabin, holding a tray loaded with bowls of food, closing it quietly behind him. Neridel guided Anduin to sit down and pushed a bowl into his hands, “Eat, please. You won’t be able to help either of them if you don’t take care of yourself.” Anduin managed a small smile, thankful that their two friends were with them, he wasn’t sure he could handle everything if it wasn’t for them. He ate slowly, trying to make sure his stomach didn’t rebel due to not only the emotional stress he was under, but because he was terrible at traveling by sea.

 

“How is he?” Valramian asked Neridel quietly as she took her bowl from him. She offered a sad smile, “He’s as good as can be expected. Khadgar is fine, but he’s severely exhausted, I don’t know when he’ll wake. I used a calming spell to help Varian sleep without nightmares, I can’t imagine what the poor boy is going through.”

 

The paladin nodded, setting the tray to the side and eating slowly from his own bowl, giving Neridel a look. “Eat, love. You are exhausting yourself.” She nodded, and started eating.

 

Anduin managed to eat and keep it down, then looked over to where Khadgar lay, then to Neridel. She nodded, and he kicked off his boots and lay next to the mage, grasping his hand and holding on tightly as he finally gave in and slept. For once, he was able to sleep without nightmares.

 

Varian woke a little while later, seeing his uncle asleep, he looked over to Neridel and Varamian, and walked over to them. “Hello, little lion, are you hungry?” Valramian asked, his voice soft as Varian adjusted to being awake. He nodded, then climbed up in the paladin’s lap as Neridel brought the bowl over and handed it to him. He smiled at her, fascinated by her glowing eyes and grateful that his uncle had such nice friends that were with them. He ate slowly, but managed to eat it all. His eyes lit up at the sweet that the paladin produced and gave him.

 

“Do you do magic like Khadgar?” Varian asked them, knowing that healing was a little different but it still seemed magical to him. Neridel smiled, “It’s very similar, where your uncle uses his weapons and Khadgar uses arcane magic, we call upon different powers in order to help our friends. My power comes from the Goddess Elune, where Valramian’s power comes from the Light. He also uses a weapon, much like your Uncle Anduin does.”

 

Varian nodded, indicating he understood. He knew that when he took up the full mantle of King he would need to understand the different ways people could help him. He looked over with sad eyes to his uncle and Khadgar, “Will he wake up?” he asked.

 

“He will, he’s just very tired from casting so much magic to try to keep everyone safe. When he wakes up he will feel a lot better, but for now he needs to sleep.” she told him, smoothing his hair down and offering a smile, hoping to comfort him.

 

“Is it okay if I sleep some more?”

 

“Of course, here, let’s get you back to bed.” Valramian said, carrying him over and tucking him back in. “You sleep as much as you want, we have a few days left at sea.”

 

Once Varian was asleep, Valramian pushed Neridel towards the small sofa in the cabin, “Sleep, please. I’ll keep an eye on everyone.” She nodded, laying down, but pulling Valramian down to sit, and laid her head in his lap.

 

Valramian watched over everyone sleeping, and prayed to the Light that they were able to come back from all of this, and that one day he would see Stormwind again.


	5. Lordaeron

Anduin was on deck, looking at the landscape slowly coming into view, they were almost to their destination. They would be at the dock within the day. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked to the right, Valramian. “He’s awake, Anduin.” the paladin said quickly, and Anduin headed back to the cabin below deck, Valramian following right behind.

 

Khadgar was sipping water that Neridel had pushed into his hands after he sat up. His head was still pounding, not uncommon after casting the way he had. She placed a hand gently on his head, murmuring a prayer and the pain eased greatly. He smiled up at her, feeling a ton better than he had when he first woke up. 

 

“Thank you, Neridel.” 

 

“Khadgar?” he turned slightly and saw Varian standing there looking a little nervous. “Varian, come here.” Neridel took the cup from him and he pulled Varian on the bed next to him, giving him a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re awake, Uncle Anduin was worried.” Khadgar rubbed his back, “I’m glad I’m awake too. You were very brave, Varian. I’m proud of you.” he said seriously, knowing that the boy had lost so much in just the few years he had known him. 

 

Anduin opened the door, seeing Khadgar and Varian made his heart hurt just a little less. Varian jumped up and ran over to him, and he hugged him. “He’s awake!” Varian told him, and Anduin smiled down at him. His nephew was trying his hardest to be a strong king despite all that had happened, he knew that he would be every bit a strong leader his father was. 

 

“Varian, would you like to go up on deck with Neridel and I? We’re almost to land, do you want to see?” Valramian asked. Varian looked over to Anduin who nodded and he practically jumped with excitement, “Sure!” and they left the room, leaving Anduin and Khadgar alone. 

 

Anduin crossed the room in quick strides, pulling Khadgar into his arms and trying to maintain the fragile composure he had adapted since the first night on the ship. He felt Khadgar’s breath catch and he tightened his grip on the mage. 

 

“I’m sorry, Anduin, I’m so sorry, I wish I could have… I should have… there had to have been something…” Khadgar started to ramble as his voice broke. 

 

“Shhh, no, you did nothing wrong. You did everything you could to get as many people out as you could. You kept me safe, you kept Varian safe. Neridel and Valramian are here, you saved so many people doing what you did. Don’t… don’t beat yourself up. There was nothing that could have been done for them.” He didn’t have to say who, he knew how close Khadgar and Taria were and that it was eating the mage inside the same as it was for himself and Varian. He was thankful that neither she or Adariall had suffered, it was quick and they were gone. 

 

The two men sat in silence, just holding each other and processing the grief, the heartache at not only those they lost but the loss of their city, their home. While they had already started to build a stronger Alliance, he knew they had to try to talk some of the other, more reluctant leaders into assisting. They had no warning and the orcs were at the gates and stormed through quickly. If it happened that quickly with Stormwind, there was no doubt they could do the same to any of the other surrounding nations. 

 

“We’re almost to Southshore. I’m going to send a runner to Lordaeron and request an audience. We will go from there.” Anduin said, pulling back a little to look over the mage. He did look a little better, though he still looked really exhausted. 

 

Khadgar nodded, he knew they couldn’t afford to fall apart now, not with the orcs pushing so hard and completely destroying everything in their wake. There was a knock at the door and Neridel peeked in, holding a tray. “Sorry to interrupt, Khadgar, you should eat.” 

 

Anduin nodded, crossing over and taking the tray. “Thank you, Neridel.” he said with a smile, “For everything.” She smiled in response, then closed the door. 

 

Anduin placed the tray on the table and brought the bowl of stew over to Khadgar, “Start slow.” he said handing the bowl over to the mage. Khadgar took it and ate slowly, staring at the wall in front of him. Anduin sat in the chair, watching the mage and twirling a dagger in his fingers, thinking. He made a decision a few nights ago as he stood on the deck and stared back towards where Stormwind was. He was going to kill the new orc warchief, even if he died doing it. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Ow! Damnit!” Anduin snarled as Valramian rolled his eyes and continued working on the very grumpy warrior’s leg. 

 

“You should pay more attention to where you’re landing, Anduin.” Khadgar said, appearing next to them. He bent down and took a look at the gash that was slowly closing from Valramian’s healing. “Oh, that’s probably gonna scar.” he added. Valramian snorted, but kept working on the wound. 

 

“Yeah, well… you know what, don’t you have some spells or other research or whatever to be working on?” Anduin snapped back. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn’t feel guilty enough to care. They were doing well with speaking to the leaders of the other nations, and King Terenas had offered lodging for the people of Stormwind. Anduin still was struggling with his grief, not to mention the loss of his city. He didn’t do well dealing with all these political matters, that was something Taria handled better than he did. 

 

Khadgar huffed, used to his husband’s moods by this point, “Neridel and I are finished for the day, it’s dinner time.” Valramian finished healing the gash, patting Anduin’s leg, nodding to them both before standing, leaving the two men alone.

 

Anduin glared up at Khadgar, he wanted to lash out, he wanted to run away and he wanted more than anything to wake up and realize all this had been a dream. He knew it was folly, he just shook his head and stared over at the training yard. “I don’t feel like being around anyone, can we eat in our room?” he said finally. 

 

Khadgar extended his hand down to Anduin, helping the warrior to his feet, “Of course, go there and get cleaned up and I’ll be there shortly.” He watched Anduin stalk away, his heart heavy. He didn’t think there was anything that could help Anduin this time, not like before. All that Anduin truly had left was reduced to a handful of people, he had even lost his home, the only place he knew. Khadgar sighed, then went to fetch food from the kitchens before heading to their room. 

 

Anduin laid on the bed after changing and cleaning up a bit, wincing at some of the aches and pains he felt. He knew he was pushing himself, and probably pushing the men, but he felt as if he had to. The pain was a reminder this was all real, and he felt they needed to be ready, prepared. They didn’t have warning at Stormwind, he couldn’t risk another kingdom to the orcs. He closed his eyes and just tried to calm himself, listening to the sound of his own breathing, the sounds of the city outside the window below. The wind blowing the parchments that were weighted down on the desk gently, the pages of a book laid open turning from the moving air. He could hear footsteps, Khadgar’s, coming down the hall, the sound of armor as a guard nodded to him as he passed. 

 

He heard Khadgar come in and set the tray down, listened as the mage kicked off his boots and laid his cloak over the chair. He was a creature of habit, though the location was now different, the behaviors were still the same. Khadgar set the food down at the small table they had in their quarters, enough for the two of them to sit and eat dinner. He heard the distinct sound of a cork being popped and the pouring into glasses. His hearing was hyper focused now, and he listened to Khadgar take a drink, the rustle of his clothing as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he always did. He heard Khadgar put the glass down on the table before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. He opened his eyes then, blue met brown and they just watched each other for a moment, neither saying a word. 

 

Anduin reached out a hand, placing it on Khadgar’s leg and squeezing, it was as much communication as he could bear at the moment. Khadgar placed his hand on Anduin’s, squeezing it back and then nodding in the direction of the food before standing and offering to help him up. Anduin stood, but pulled Khadgar into a hug, “I’m sorry for being so… well grumpy.” he said at least, his voice barely above a whisper. Khadgar pulled back, looking at the warrior and cupping his cheek with his hand, “It’s fine, Anduin. I understand. You need to eat, come on.” 

 

Anduin allowed himself to be led to the table and sipped the wine, it was sweet and just enough alcohol to give him a buzz as they ate. Enough to take the edge off, he knew Khadgar had chosen it specifically for that purpose, he wasn’t the only one having nightmares at night. Khadgar had woken plenty of times with a spell on the tip of his tongue and Anduin had to, more than once, clamp his hand over his mouth to keep him from casting. The food was good, and he managed to finish an entire meal for the first time since they had arrived. Khadgar too, who then smiled as he produced some sweet rolls he managed to snag from the kitchen. Anduin smiled, taking one and watching with a lighter heart as Khadgar bit into his. It was hard, coming to the realization of what he had lost, but he still had Khadgar. He still had Varian, and he had two more people he could count among his close friends. He had to hope that they would get through this, that they would take Stormwind back, and rebuild. He would do right by Llane, Taria and Adariall. He would help Varian become every bit the king his father was, and ensure that their people would once again thrive. 


	6. Bleed Out

“Neri!” Valramian yelled across the field, Jaelyn was in his arms on the ground and he was doing what he could but he needed help. Neridel was at his side in moments, shielding all three of them and healing Jaelyn’s wound along with Valramian. The combination of both of their healing abilities stopped the bleeding and she was able to be stabilized and moved out of the field. Neridel followed, making sure she was fine before she returned to the field, checking on Khadgar. He had been slashed by an orc who had gotten too close earlier and she wanted to be sure he was okay. 

 

“It’s fine, it’s healed now. Thank you. Is Jaelyn okay?” Khadgar asked, his eyes looking back to where they were taking the injured. They were losing too many, and he didn’t like it. They needed to move out or they were going to lose more. 

 

Neridel nodded, “She’s stable enough to be moved, the mages are started to teleport the injured away from the field. I’m glad you were able to teach enough of them that, it is saving more lives than anything else we’ve done.” She looked across the field, the fighting was dying down, the orcs pulling back. She didn’t like it, she had a sinking feeling that they were planning something else. Before she could voice her concerns the loud clash of steel and fighting drew their attention. 

 

Khadgar looked across the field to where Anduin was, nodding to Neridel before taking off in that direction. The warrior and a handful of soldiers were finishing off the orcs that had been pushing against them. Khadgar tossed a few spells past them, taking out the ones that were in the distance. Anduin turned to face him then, once they were all cleared, “Are the wounded being removed?” 

 

“Yes, the healers have them stabilized and they are being teleported as we speak. I’m not sure we can take another hit to this encampment, we might need to pull back, Anduin. We don’t have enough people to sustain another attack like that.” Khadgar said, looking at the troops that were left. They didn’t have many to begin with, but they definitely had a lot fewer now. 

 

Anduin scowled, he knew Khadgar was right but he didn’t want to give up the little bit of land they had managed to take back from the orcs. “We can’t move right now, we have to rest at least some. We’ll leave at first light.” he finally agreed, they couldn’t try to move now, he could see the exhaustion in all their faces. Khadgar was also pushing it, despite being told by himself, Neridel and Valramian to save his strength for when it was most needed. 

 

Khadgar opened his mouth to protest, but finally nodded, heading back to the camp to set up what wards he could. Watches were chosen, schedules set and Anduin, Khadgar, Neridel and Valramian settled around the fire, eating quietly before they turned in for the night. It took a bit for Anduin to settle to sleep, but he laid next to Khadgar, and listened to his breathing until sleep finally claimed him. 

 

\----------------

 

Khadgar woke with the shouts. He and Anduin leapt to their feet, Anduin grabbing his sword and bolting out of the tent towards the sounds. Fires were going up all over the camp, shouts rang out as steel clashed. It was night, but the fires were burning bright. Shadows danced, theeir troops fighting with the orcs. Neridel and Valramian were out in moments, by their sides. Khadgar blasted away an orc charging at them, Valramian and Anduin rushed the next group. 

 

Anduin parried an axe, Valramian knocked it out of the orc hand swinging it with his sword, spinning to avoid another orc swing. Anduin’s sword came down hard on the orc’s back, they moved to the next. Khadgar stayed back with Neridel, casting a fireball at an orc trying to skirt around the two men. Neridel used the few attack spells she could cast to assist him in taking down the orcs charging around them. 

 

Khadgar was afraid, they attacked in the night knowing they wouldn’t be at their full strength. He ducked back into the tent and grabbed Atiesh. Neridel stood back, casting a shield over Khadgar to keep anything from hitting him. Khadgar focused, building up a shield around their camp, preventing more orcs from charging in. The soldiers rallied, taking down the orcs that were inside the shield and grouping up. 

 

Anduin and Valramian pushed the remaining ones surrounding them back, they had to call a retreat. Anduin saw the blue shield finish going up, and he called out retreat orders. Horses were gathered, some riding double. Valramian and Anduin grabbed theirs, Valramian mounting and pulling Neridel up. 

 

“Go!” Anduin yelled as Khadgar yelled out the incantation to push the shield out like an arcane blast, and knocking the orcs back. He climbed on his mount and started towards Khadgar. 

 

The troops followed Valramian out of the camp, heading back towards Lordaeron. Anduin started over to Khadgar before he was yanked off his mount and slammed into the dirt. 

 

Orgrim Doomhammer laughed as Anduin jumped back to his feet, his sword in hand and he stood back. 

 

The warchief looked down at Anduin, his grin almost feral. Anduin locked eyes with the orc that razed Stormwind. The orc that destroyed his home. The orc that was responsible for the death of his sister, his niece. That took so many things he loved. 

 

“Khadgar! Get out of here!” he yelled behind him. Khadgar looked up, and tried to drag himself to his feet from where he had collapsed. He couldn’t leave Anduin behind, he  _ wouldn’t _ leave Anduin behind.

 

“Anduin!” he yelled as he saw the two engage in combat. Anduin was fast, parrying the attacks and swinging back at the massive orc. 

 

Khadgar scrambled in the dirt, grasping Atiesh and finally able to haul himself to his feet. “Shala’ros!” he cried, knocking Orgrim back and giving Anduin the chance to swing at the orc again. 

 

Anduin slashed at the orc, cutting his arm. He roared in fury, and charged at Khadgar. The mage blinked away, staying away from him as much as he could. Anduin tried another swing, but it was parried. 

 

Khadgar felt the exhaustion creeping in. He wasn’t sure they could take him. They had to get out of there. 

 

Anduin felt the mace connect with his left arm and screamed as he flew through the air. 

 

Khadgar launched a fireball at the orc, grabbing his attention. He had to keep him away from Anduin. 

 

Orgrim charged Khadgar, who managed to knock him back again before throwing up a shield. 

 

“Khadgar!” Anduin screeched, ignoring his throbbing arm that hung almost useless. He charged at Orgrim, swinging his sword and slashing Orgrim across the back. 

 

The orc spun around and his mace connected with Andin’s torso, knocking him again, and this time Anduin didn’t get up. 

 

“ _ No!”  _ Khadgar screamed, casting another arcane blast, throwing Orgrim away from Anduin, from his husband, his love, his life. He kept up with the casts, pushing himself beyond his limits and the orc away from them. Finally he cast one last fireball, and the orc fell down, covered in flames and died. 

 

Khadgar threw himself at Anduin, who lay unmoving in the dirt. There was so much blood. He couldn’t tell if Anduin was breathing.

 

“No, Anduin, please. I can’t lose you.” Khadgar pleaded, his eyes blurring from the tears that overwhelmed him in that moment. He murmured a teleportation spell and landed in Lordaeron before collapsing, Anduin’s pale face and unmoving form the last thing he saw before the darkness took him. 


	7. Fear

Neridel felt someone pulling her back away from the bed, she turned her distraught gaze upwards and saw Valramian standing there. She stood and threw herself into his arms, sobbing. “We shouldn’t have left them! We should have stayed, why didn’t we stay?!?” she cried as he held her. They arrived hours after Khadgar had collapsed in the middle of the courtyard at Lordaeron, teleporting himself and Anduin there. 

 

Valramian closed his eyes, tears tracking down his face. They had failed their friends, but he knew what they did was the right decision. They led the troops away from the attack, saved many lives by retreating when they did. From what they understood, the warchief was dead, Anduin and Khadgar had been successful in killing him. He was trying to reconcile the cost as he stared at the bed.

 

“Please, don’t blame yourself.” they heard from behind them. Valramian turned to see Lord Uther had come into the room. 

 

“Lord Uther.” Valramian started to bow, Uther held up a hand, shaking his head. “You two did well, getting your troops to safety. What happened afterwards, you are not to blame. They took out the warchief, the orcs are now leaderless. They have dealt a major blow and given us a major advantage in this war.” 

 

Neridel looked up at the paladin, knowing what he had done once Khadgar had teleported to Lordaeron. She looked back over to the bed, to the battered form of that lay on the bed, healed as much as Uther could. “Will he wake?” she asked quietly, her voice broken. 

 

Uther stepped up beside her, looking over Anduin Lothar before turning back to Neridel. “In time. How much time, is up to him.” 

 

He looked over to the other bed, which lay in darkness. “I understand the healers could do nothing?” he gestured towards where Khadgar lay. 

 

Neridel followed Uther’s gaze, before she closed her eyes and more tears spilled. “His injuries are beyond any of our capabilities. He exhausted himself to the point where his spirit was damaged. There’s nothing any of us can do for him, at this point it’s up to him if he wakes.” she said quietly. 

 

She had never seen Khadgar exhaust himself to this extent, and they were on unfamiliar territory. She looked over both her friends, unsure if they would ever wake. She and Valramian had to explain the situation to Varian, and the young King handled it as best as he could. She held him as he cried, helped him get to sleep. Varian had lost so much, she didn’t think he could take it if he lost Anduin and Khadgar as well. 

 

Uther nodded with a gesture towards Khadgar, “Would it be okay if I tried?” he asked. He had not realized the extent of Khadgar’s situation as he had focused on healing Anduin, the warrior had been close to death when they had arrived in the courtyard. 

 

“By all means, Lord Uther.” Valramian said, stepping out of the way. 

 

Neridel sat back next to Anduin, checking the bandages that were on his chest, removing them and replacing them with new ones. 

 

Uther sat next to Khadgar, closing his eyes and holding a hand against the young man’s forehead. He frowned, but then there was a glow, Valramian stood entranced by it, watching as it seemed to surround both men. 

 

Khadgar felt he was being pulled back into awareness, his chest was tight and as he opened his eyes he saw a blinding light. “ _ Anduin! _ ” he cried, sitting upright in bed. 

 

Uther grabbed the mage by his shoulders, and Valramian was at his side in an instant, helping to hold Khadgar down before he could hurt himself. 

 

“Khadgar! Listen, calm down, you collapsed we need you to breathe.” he said, kneeling so that Khadgar could see his face as the light that was surrounding them dissipated. Khadgar’s eyes were wild as he looked at Valramian and then to the man standing behind him. 

 

“Lord Uther?” Khadgar questioned, “You… you healed me? Thank you.” 

 

Neridel stood next to Anduin’s bed, looking over at the three of them, and then back down to Anduin. 

 

Khadgar turned his eyes towards Valramian again, “Where’s Anduin?” tears threatened, he was sure Anduin was gone, that could be the only reason he couldn’t see him and they weren’t saying anything about it. 

 

Valramian looked back towards Neridel, and Khadgar followed his gaze and gasped when he saw Anduin’s form on the bed. He made to stand up, but Valramian was there holding him back down. 

 

“Khadgar, you need to rest. You exhausted yourself to the point we didn’t think we would get you back. If it wasn’t for Lord Uther…” 

 

Khadgar sobbed then, “At least let me lay with him, please?” he couldn’t bring himself to care how broken he sounded, he needed to be near Anduin. 

 

Uther and Valramian helped Khadgar over to the bed Anduin was in, it was larger and could accommodate both of them. Neridel sat back down next to Anduin, locking eyes with Khadgar and stroked his cheek. Khadgar lay on his side next to Anduin, looking over his injuries. His left arm was in a splint, and his chest was bandaged. 

 

“We have to let some of the injuries heal the hard way.” Uther spoke up, answering Khadgar’s unspoken questions. “I focused more on healing him enough that he would live, he was on the verge of death when you arrived. It was smart of you to teleport the way you did, otherwise I fear we would have lost you both.” 

 

Khadgar nodded, “You healed Anduin? Thank you….” he turned his eyes back to Anduin, reaching up to push his hair away from his face. “Oh Anduin, I’m sorry…”

 

Valramian and Uther left the room, giving them a little more privacy and going to speak about the next steps. Neridel covered Khadgar with a blanket, “Talk to him, Khadgar. Let him know you’re here.” she said softly, stroking his cheek again before she stepped out of the room and closed the door. 

 

Khadgar took Anduin’s right hand in his, getting as close to him as he could without aggravating his injuries. He came so close to losing him, and he still could lose him. He was terrified, he couldn’t live in a world without Anduin. 

 

“I’m here, Anduin. We killed that bastard, he’s dead. He paid the price for Taria and Adariall. For Stormwind. For what he did to you. We can go home, we can rebuild. We can... “ Khadgar choked on a sob. 

 

“Anduin, please wake up. Please. I love you.” 

 

Khadgar felt sleep coming to claim him, and he let it claim him as he lay next to Anduin and listened to him breathing. 


	8. Not Broken Anymore

 

Khadgar woke when he heard shuffling next to him, opening his eyes, he saw Neridel changing Anduin’s bandages. He relaxed once he realized it was her, knowing she wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. “The wounds are healing faster.” she commented with a smile, weaving some of her healing abilities into the bandages as she applied them. “I think having you near him is helping.” He smiled at her, “Thank you, Neridel. You have been a wonderful friend to Anduin and I. Both you and Valramian.” Neridel smiled brightly then, “You two have done the same for us.” 

 

They sat in silence as Neridel finished her work before gesturing that Khadgar lay down. “I need to check you over, make sure we didn't miss anything.” He obliged her, removing his shirt so she could get a better look at the wounds on his upper body. She healed the superficial ones, and checked that they had taken care of everything. 

 

“You should eat soon.” Khadgar nodded, then suddenly looked up at Neridel with wide eyes “Is Varian okay?” Neridel gave him a sad smile, “He’s as well as he can be, he knows and understands Anduin’s condition. He’s a little better now knowing you are awake. After you eat, maybe we can take you to see him. I don’t want him to see Anduin in this condition.” 

 

Khadgar bowed his head slightly, “I agree, he’s gone through so much, I’ll go to him after I eat.” He looked over to Anduin, he didn’t want to leave the warrior’s side, but he also knew he had a responsibility to the young King. He had to make sure that Varian was okay and taken care of, in case something  _ did _ happen to Anduin. While he was on the mend, he knew that with the injuries he sustained there was a chance that they could still lose him. That thought unsettled him quite a bit and was grateful when Neridel distracted him from his thoughts with food. 

 

Valramian walked with Khadgar to go see Varian, keeping close by in case Khadgar needed help walking. While he felt a little better physically he still felt weak and was grateful for the help. 

 

“Khadgar!” Varian cried when the door opened, running and throwing his arms around his waist, knocking him off balance a little bit. Valramian kept a steadying hand on Khadgar’s back as the two hugged, Khadgar making soft shushing noises as Varian sobbed. As the young King calmed, he pulled back and looked up at Khadgar, “Is… is uncle Anduin going to be okay?” 

 

Khadgar guided them both to the bed and sat down, hugging Varian close to him, “He’s recovering but he has a lot of very serious injuries. I think he will be okay, in time, but we have to be patient.” Varian nodded, and hugged Khadgar’s midsection again. “I’m glad you’re okay, Khadgar.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

\--------------------

 

“What’s wrong?!?” Khadgar yelled, being held back by Valramian. He could have blasted the paladin away from him were he not so exhausted, but he could barely sense the arcane, much less try to blast away one of his best friends. “Let them work, Khadgar. You can’t help him if you interrupt them.” Valramian said, firm but kind. Khadgar collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor. He knew there was still a chance he could lose Anduin but he wanted to be sure he was still there just in case. He didn’t want to lose him, he wasn’t even sure if he could live without the man. Anduin helped him become who he was, better than what the Kirin Tor had ever led him to believe he could be. He learned he could love, he found a family, a  _ home _ with Anduin. He was broken before he met Anduin, not knowing how to put himself back together. Anduin had, and he helped Khadgar in many ways. 

 

“Bring him!” he heard Neridel’s voice, and Valramian was helping him to his feet and they rushed in. Neridel and two other healers were working on Anduin. Neridel nodded her head towards the side of the bed where Khadgar had been sleeping, “Khadgar, lay there, talk to him, let him know you’re here. I feel like he’s slipping…” 

 

Khadgar was immediately at Anduin’s side, fighting tears, whispering, almost rambling, words in his ear as the healers continued to work on him. “Anduin, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Please, don’t leave me, don’t leave us. I know you’re strong, you can make it through this. I know it hurts, the pain is so much, but you’re so much stronger than it. We killed him, Anduin. That orc bastard is gone, we’re taking our lands back. We’ll be able to go back home.” 

 

Anduin twitched and thrashed under the healers spells, Neridel could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks but kept up with her healing. There was a large gasp from Anduin and suddenly all movement stopped. The healers stopped healing and Khadgar’s breath caught in his throat, until he heard Anduin groan. 

 

“Oh thank the Light.” he breathed out, reaching out slowly to touch Anduin’s face, moving his hair from where it had fallen as he thrashed around on the bed. Anduin’s eyes opened, blue locking with brown and Khadgar let out a sob. 

 

The other healers stepped out of the room, leaving just Neridel, who kept up with her healing, slow and gentle, easing the pain until Anduin eyes showed relief. Anduin lifted his right hand, cupping Khadgar’s face, wiping away the tears flowing down his cheeks. “Khadgar.” he rasped,  before coughing a little until Neridel gently pressed a hand to his throat, healing it. 

 

“Here, let's help him sit up slightly.” she said, and Khadgar helped her aid Anduin into sitting up. Anduin glared at his left arm, still set in the splint, “He broke my damn arm.” Khadgar was startled into a laugh, “You almost died on us, and you’re pissed he broke your arm? You’re incredible.” 

 

Anduin looked up at Khadgar, flashing a smile before sipping the water from the cup Neridel pressed to his lips. It felt cool and soothed his throat, “Thank you, Neridel.” he said, smiling at the priest as she set the cup on the table. “I’m going to get you something to eat, we’ll start slow and go from there. I’m afraid your arm will have to heal the hard way though.” 

 

Anduin glared down at his arm again, but let it go as he felt Khadgar squeeze his other arm, he nodded at Neridel and she left the room. He turned, a more serious look on his face as he looked over Khadgar. “Are you okay?” 

 

Khadgar stared at him incredulously, “You’re concerned about  _ me _ ?” he snorted, reaching over and cupping Anduin’s cheek, “I’m fine, now that you’re awake.” he said a little more softly, tears welling up in his eyes again. 

 

Anduin leaned into the touch, comforted by the feel of Khadgar’s hand on his face. He had been called by the Light, but then he heard Khadgar’s voice in the distance and turned away from it, and towards his love instead. He couldn’t remember much of the fight with Orgrim, but he trusted Khadgar when he said he was dead. He hurt, everywhere, but he couldn’t be bothered to care when Khadgar looked so upset. He couldn’t imagine the heartache his love had felt when he went down during the fight. He lifted his arm and invited Khadgar to lay closer, “Come here, you won’t hurt me. Let me hold you, at least the best I can with one arm.” 

 

Khadgar gave Anduin a look but did as he was asked, and moved to his side, his head on Anduin’s shoulder and keeping mindful of the bandages on his chest still. Once he was settled, both of them sighed, content to be next to each other again. Anduin wrapped his arm tightly around Khadgar, kissing the top of his head. They sat in silence for a while, Anduin rubbing his hand gently along Khadgar’s arm. Neridel came back in, holding food for both of them and smiled. 

 

Khadgar reluctantly sat up, and helped Anduin get in a more comfortable position. Neridel positioned a tray over Anduin’s lap so that he could eat a little easier before handing Khadgar his own food. “You need to eat all of this, then we need to find someone who can make some of those potions were you using. Also, until you are completely healed, no more casting, Khadgar.” He opened his mouth to protest but felt Anduin’s hand on his arm and closed it, looking over at him. He nodded at them both, “Okay. I haven’t even begun to regenerate my mana, so it might take some time anyway.” 

 

Anduin smiled then, “Looks like we both get to recover the hard way!” Neridel laughed and shook her head, “You two eat, and then back to sleep with you both.” Anduin rolled his eyes and then laughed as she left the room, giving him a look. 

 

“She’s wonderful.” he said to Khadgar as they started to eat. Anduin didn’t really feel like eating much, he still hurt everywhere and really just wanted to sleep, but he knew Khadgar would have a fit if he didn’t eat. “How did we get here?” he asked finally, the questions of not knowing what happened rolling around in his head in the silence. 

 

Khadgar frowned but answered anyway, “After Orgrim knocked you away and you went down I pushed him away with my spells and eventually they killed him. I got over to you and saw... “ he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Anduin stopped eating and touched his arm again. “You were on the ground, bleeding and I couldn’t even tell if you were breathing. Light, Anduin, you looked dead. I forced myself to teleport us, I couldn’t focus on a specific point so I landed in the middle of the courtyard and passed out. I woke up yesterday, Lord Uther helped me fight back to awareness. No other healer had been able to do that, but he managed it. I woke up and saw you… you were still passed out. Apparently after we teleported they got to us and Uther healed you, he said you were almost dead. He saved us, Anduin.” 

 

Anduin looked down at his chest, and his arm, he knew the injuries were worse, just from the way he felt. If anyone could have saved him from the brink of death, it would have been the Lightbringer. He knew without a doubt he would have gone to the Light otherwise, and knowing Khadgar he would have followed willingly. 

 

“So,” he started, swallowing hard “Orgrim is dead and they are without a warchief?”

 

“Yes, and from what I’ve gathered, they are already pushing the orcs back. They are broken without a leader, this makes two they’ve lost now since crossing the portal. They think we can push back into Stormwind in the coming months. We’ll be able to go home, Anduin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've seen the empty deep  
> I've dammed up the water flow  
> You're my touchstone, my complete  
> You're the ship that kept me afloat"


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content towards the end of the chapter

Anduin was trying their patience, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. He was never one to sit around and wait, he had to be in the midst of things. Which is probably why Khadgar looked severely annoyed and ready to sheep him where he stood when he came around the corner and saw Anduin pouring over a map.

 

“You aren’t supposed to be out of bed, Lothar.” the tone of Khadgar’s voice and the use of his last name over his first was not lost on Anduin, he was pissed. Anduin flinched before turning to face the angry mage, standing there with his arms crossed.

 

“Neridel put my arm in a sling, my chest is healed and I’m tired of sitting in the bed.” he replied, just as stubbornly. “You know I don’t want to sit in the bed all day, and you are nowhere near fully recovered and you get the run of the city.” he regretted his tone, but his irritation was starting to show through. Khadgar was still barely recovering, his mana still at dangerously low levels, but the mage insisted he was fine. Anduin knew better but wasn’t going to point it out in front of anyone, especially not when the mage was already mad at him.

 

Khadgar’s glare darkened and Anduin flinched again, but Khadgar said nothing, just spun on his heel and stormed out. Anduin turned back to his advisors and dismissed them, attempting to clean up the maps and reports they had strewn across the table. He knew he had to go to Khadgar, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to, not with the way the mage had looked at him.

 

“You know why he’s acting this way, Anduin.” he heard Neridel say as she made her way across the room and helped him stack everything neatly and put it to the side. Anduin snorted, but said nothing at first, until she touched his shoulder and he looked up.

 

“I know you know how dangerous it was that Khadgar did that type of casting, taking himself past exhaustion. I realize now that had Uther not interfered we might have lost Khadgar without understanding why. He almost killed himself saving you. He had damaged himself so badly that his body wouldn’t have been able to have repair it without the aid of the Lightbringer. He’s worried for you, you have always pushed yourself and he is scared you’re gonna push too hard and he isn’t healed enough to stop it. He’s scared of losing you.”

 

Anduin listened quietly as she talked, realization setting in on just what they each sacrificed for the other. He nodded and then hugged her as best he could with one arm, both of them giggling a little at the awkwardness. “Thank you, Neridel. For everything you and Valramian have done for us, and continue to do.” She smiled, then made shooing motions with her hands, “Down by the lake, he goes there when he’s trying to clear his mind.”

 

It took Anduin longer than he would care to admit, but he finally found Khadgar sitting on a rock at the lake’s edge, tossing tiny pebbles into the water. He inclined his head to the side slightly to acknowledge Anduin’s presence but turned his focus back on tossing the tiny pebbles into the lake. Khadgar was still very irritated with Anduin, but had calmed down somewhat since being out of the city and away from everything. It wasn’t home, it wasn’t Stormwind. He knew his family was originally from this area of the continent, but he remembered nothing about his time before the Kirin Tor. He didn’t feel at home here like he did in Stormwind with Anduin, with Taria and the children, Neridel and Valramian.

 

Anduin sat on a rock next to the one Khadgar had perched on top of, his was a little shorter, so he looked up at Khadgar. He grabbed a stone and skipped it across the water, it was a little hard to balance himself since his left arm was still in a sling, but with his warrior graces, he managed to do it. Khadgar stopped tossing pebbles and just watched Anduin skip another stone across the water. Anduin picked up another one, and offered it to Khadgar, gesturing to the water for him to try. Khadgar took it hesitantly but tried it and smiled when it managed to skip some, though not as far as Anduin’s had. Anduin beamed and handed over a couple more stones, watching each one go just a little further than the other had. Khadgar felt the tension slowly leaving him, and found he was less irritated than he had been before he had found Anduin _not_ resting.

 

“I'm sorry.” Anduin said, breaking the silence and reaching out his hand to Khadgar. “I feel like I just keep going from one conflict to another and I haven't stopped to think about how anything has affected you. I'm not doing a very well at being a good husband, am I?” he chuckled a little.

 

Khadgar took his hand and stepped over to him so he was standing next to Anduin. “You are doing an amazing job, don't tell yourself otherwise.” He cupped Anduin's face and kissed him, slow and tender. He had not had a chance to really appreciate the fact he didn't lose him after the fight with Orgrim. He deepened their kiss when he felt Anduin's lips part, their tongues grazing each other and smirked a little as the other man moaned.

 

Anduin broke the kiss, looking up at Khadgar, “Mmm, I would much rather continue this in our room.” Khadgar helped him to his feet and they made their way as quickly as they could to their room. Once inside, Khadgar locked the door and felt Anduin behind him, trailing his hand up his thigh, the side of his hip and across his chest, pulling him close and pressing against him.

 

“Damn this arm. I could do so many things to you…” he hissed in Khadgar's ear as he nipped along his neck.  

 

Khadgar turned around then, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face, pushing Anduin slowly but firmly back until they were to the bed. He forced the warrior to sit and then lay back against the pillows, removing his clothing and leaving himself in just his pants before he started removing Anduin's clothing.

 

“How about I do things to you instead?” he said once Anduin was naked underneath him. Anduin couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, enjoying Khadgar above him. He grabbed Khadgar and pulled him down for a kiss, nipping his lower lip when they pulled apart.  

 

Khadgar kissed along the now healed skin on Anduin's chest, gently in case the warrior was still sore at all. Once he made his way down Anduin's stomach, he kissed the head of his cock and then swirled his tongue around it before taking it fully into his mouth.

 

“ _Light Khadgar_ " Anduin moaned when he looked down they locked eyes as Khadgar took Anduin even deeper into his throat. His right hand gripped hair, not tight enough to hurt but enough to keep Khadgar there. “If you keep this up I'm… ungh… I'm not going to last long at all.”

 

Khadgar smirked, sucking Anduin’s cock a little more before pulling back enough to answer, “Maybe that's the point.” and as if to make that point, he caressed Anduin's balls while taking him all the way back in and moaning around Anduin's cock.

 

Anduin lost the fight then, grunting and mumbling nonsense as he released and Khadgar swallowed, “Better?” the mage asked with another wicked smile, causing Anduin to stare at him in disbelief. “I think maybe that needs to happen a few more times, you know, to aid in my recovery.” he pulled at Khadgar, who crawled up next to him and they resumed their kissing.

 

Khadgar snuggled into Anduin’s hold, being mindful of the arm still in the sling, then covered them with the blanket. “What about…” Anduin started to say, gesturing to Khadgar’s lower body before Khadgar put his finger against his lips. “Later. I just want to be here with you, now shh.” Anduin huffed out a laugh, then pulled Khadgar closer.

 

Neridel’s words swirled around in his head, and he was worried for Khadgar, he realized. Had he damaged himself beyond repair, would he ever get his powers back? Anduin wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle the guilt if Khadgar lost a large part of who he was saving him. While Khadgar had plenty of things he could do outside of magic, being a mage was a large part of who the man was.

 

Khadgar looked up and saw the frown on Anduin’s face, “What is it? Is something wrong?” he sat up slightly, getting a better look at him.

 

“I was wondering, how long will it take for you to recover from what happened? Neridel said you’ve never exhausted yourself to this point before.” Anduin said, rubbing Khadgar’s back as he spoke.

 

Khadgar looked away from Anduin, closing his eyes and taking a second to collect his thoughts. He had met with Uther that morning, before he went off to find Anduin and they talked about how bad off he had been before the paladin had healed him. “I spoke with Uther this morning, my mana still hasn’t begun to replenish itself and I can barely reach the arcane inside me. He isn’t sure if I just need more time to heal or if I’ve somehow damaged myself beyond repair.”

 

Anduin pulled Khadgar back to him, hugging him as tightly as he could. “You probably just need more time, both of us do. I promise to try to rest more, if you do it with me, deal?”

 

Khadgar smiled up at Anduin, kissing him, “Deal.” he snuggled back up against Anduin and hoped he was right, he just needed more time. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he could no longer practice magic.


	10. Recovery

Khadgar threw the book, it slammed into the stone wall and slid down, pages crumpled and the cover flopped into an awkward position. Anduin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, rubbing his left arm out of a nervous habit he had developed since the sling was removed a week prior. The last few weeks had been rough, Khadgar slowly losing the fragile grip he had on his composure. 

 

Anduin crossed the room and picked up the book, smoothing the pages and shutting it before putting it back on the shelf. He looked back over to Khadgar, who was standing at the window and staring outside, his hands curled into fists at his side, so tight the knuckles were white. He didn’t cross over to him, the last time he had Khadgar lashed out and despite the fact he was a bookworm, the mage had a mean right hook. The mage had been immediately apologetic, but Anduin didn’t hold it against Khadgar, he fully understood the frustration and pain his husband was experiencing.  

 

“Would the library at Karazhan offer any answers? Your only other option would be the Kirin Tor and I have no intention of taking you anywhere near them even if I thought they could or would help.” Anduin said, knowing Khadgar would understand why he wouldn’t take him there. Not without any magical defenses. He didn’t trust the Kirin Tor and he knew Khadgar didn’t. 

 

“We’d have to take a gryphon, and it’s a long flight. It would have to wait until the morning.” Khadgar said, slapping a hand against the stone near the window. He was trying to rein in his frustration, he still felt terrible for the last time he had lashed out and hurt Anduin. 

 

“I have an idea for what we could do then, come with me.” Anduin said, heading towards the door and hearing Khadgar huff before he followed. They walked through the halls and out to the courtyard, crossing over to the training yard. Anduin had not been out there since before the fight with the orcs, he was glad to see the troops still trained. Most of them were retiring for the day, greeting them as they left. Anduin walked over and picked up a practice sword and tossed it to Khadgar, who caught it fairly easily. 

 

“We don’t know how long your magic will be affected, and we never got a chance to finish your weapons training. I want you to learn how to use that.” he said, pointing at the sword, and then towards the target dummy. “Show me what you remember.” 

 

Khadgar glared at the sword, then the dummy, but he held it correctly, walking over and reacquainting himself with the stances Anduin had taught him ages ago. He started swinging, hitting the target dummy with solid hits. Over the next hour, Anduin gave him tips and showed him different moves and Khadgar took his anger and frustration out with each swing. Anduin could see the tension leaving and eventually Neridel crossed over to them, and Khadgar put the sword back in it’s rack. 

 

“Valramian and I were wondering if you wanted to go get dinner with us in the city?” Neridel asked, gesturing for Anduin to show her his arm. He had gotten quite used to her checking it each time they saw each other, so he lifted his sleeve further up and she took a look. “It’s healing well, you should be able to resume your full activities within a week I’d imagine.” 

 

“Would he be okay to ride with me, gryphon back, to Karazhan tomorrow?” Khadgar asked, sharing a look with Anduin. Neridel tilted her head at him, “Going to the library to see if there’s something that could help?” she asked, her tone hinting that she knew what was going on. 

 

Khadgar sighed, “Yes, the library here just doesn’t have much in the way of magic, and any of those books that I would have had are probably ashes in Stormwind by now. Medivh might have answers, I hope so anyway.” 

 

“He should be fine, but maybe you should be the one to hold the reins and fly, just in case, okay?” Neridel said giving him a smile. She knew the amount of stress Khadgar was under, she couldn’t imagine how she would feel if she lost her ability to heal. “We would love to join you and Valramian for dinner.” Anduin spoke up, “We’ll get cleaned up, meet you in about an hour?” 

 

“Sounds great!” she said, walking back out of the training yard. Anduin turned to Khadgar, “I’m sure Medivh will have something to help. Or an idea of what we can do.” Khadgar nodded, “I hope so.” 

 

\-----------------

 

Valramian heard the screeching cry of a gryphon as it took to air, and smiled, knowing that the bird was probably thrilled to be out of the stables and airborne. He hoped Khadgar and Anduin got the answers they were looking for, he hadn’t missed the bruise on Anduin’s face a few days ago after the last outburst Khadgar had. He shook his head, then rolled on his side and curled around Neridel. They didn’t need to be up yet and he knew she still wasn’t feeling that well, in spite of the fact she was trying to hide it. Neridel cuddled closer to him as he nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly. “Feeling any better today, love?” 

 

Neridel swallowed around the queasy feeling in her stomach before answering, “Some, but I’m still not sure I could keep much down if I tried eating again.” she shuddered, remembering the events after dinner. She had managed to eat an okay amount of food, artfully dodging questions from Anduin and Khadgar on how she felt. Once they had gotten back to their room though, she lost the fight and Valramian had taken care of her and got her to bed. 

 

Valramian smiled knowingly, spreading his hand across her belly, “Just a couple more weeks and you should feel better.” Neridel laced her fingers through Valramian’s, “Sooner rather than later would be nice.” she grumbled. He laughed, not unkindly, “I can see if some of the healers know of anything you can do to help ease the symptoms until then.” 

 

“I assume you heard the gryphon leave and that woke you?” Neridel asked, changing the subject and turning to lie on her back so she could look at him. “Yes, I hope they find the answers they are looking for. I’ve never seen Khadgar so…” 

 

“Unstable?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Me either. I’ve known him since he took down Gul’dan. He’s very powerful, and has always been well in control of his magic. I don’t think he realized the risks when he pushed himself so hard during the fight with Doomhammer. I know he doesn’t regret his actions, but he definitely feels lost.” Neridel said, frowning at how distant Khadgar had been in recent weeks. 

 

Valramian kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed, stretching. “Try not to worry yourself so, if anyone can figure this out it will be Khadgar.”

 

“I hope you’re right. Ugh.” Neridel bent over her knees after trying to sit up, trying to will the nausea to go away. Just a few more weeks, that’s what they kept telling her. She was convinced it was never going to end. Just as soon as she stood, she shoved Valramian out of the way and to the small washroom off of their room. Valramian stepped to the hall and asked a guard to have a servant send some tea to their room before going to tend to Neridel. “Just a few more weeks….” he muttered. 


	11. Powers Unleashed

Medivh was pacing the library, he didn’t sleep often, never had really, so he didn’t bother to hide his habit of pacing the library at all hours of the night. Anduin had practically carried Khadgar from the room and off to bed hours ago, the young man had almost fallen out of his chair from fatigue. They had been researching most of the night, Anduin fetching them whatever they needed. 

 

He was unsettled by the lack of connection to the arcane Khadgar was experiencing, it was unusual for a mage to be that disconnected from their source of power. He had experienced his fair share of exhaustion in the past, but he was always able to restore himself with adequate rest and sometimes being in the font. 

 

They had tried that, but it did nothing for Khadgar except what he described as a “tingling” sensation, similar to what Anduin had said when he touched it. It was almost as if Khadgar was no longer a vessel for magic, which truly didn’t make sense to Medivh. So, they resolved to investigate the books in the library and hope that they came across something that would give them the answers they needed. 

 

He sat still in the armchair a little too long and had fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure how long it lasted until the scream woke him. He was on his feet immediately, book forgotten on the floor as he bolted out of the library and towards the room Anduin and Khadgar were in. Anduin was standing away from the bed, where Khadgar lay, thrashing. 

 

“What happened?” Medivh asked, crossing over near the other mage, reaching out to touch him and getting a nasty shock when his fingers grazed Khadgar’s arm. 

 

“I don’t know, he was having a nightmare, or so I thought, but when I went to touch him to wake him, I got a shock and he started thrashing around and screaming.” Anduin’s face was wild panic, his hair disheveled from sleep, made worse by the grip Anduin had on his own head. 

 

“We need to get him into the font, do you think you can carry him if I shield you from damage?” 

 

Anduin nodded, stepping towards Khadgar, picking him up carefully once he felt the shield come up over his skin. He followed Medivh quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he needed Khadgar to be okay, even if it was without his magic. 

 

Medivh stepped into the font, helping Anduin lay Khadgar inside gently, and the younger man slumped, no longer thrashing about. Khadgar opened his eyes, looking at Medivh and Anduin, both of them with worried expressions. “I’m okay.” he croaked, though he really didn’t feel okay. It felt as if the arcane had seared him from the inside out, every nerve tingling and humming. 

 

Medivh conjured a glass of water, holding it to Khadgar’s lips, “Drink.” Khadgar did, feeling the cool water soothing his throat. Anduin pushed the hair from Khadgar’s face, “What happened?” 

 

Khadgar pushed to sit up a little straighter, waking up fully and realizing where he was sitting and what he was feeling. “The arcane, I can feel it again!” he exclaimed, closing his eyes and concentrating. His eyes lit up blue underneath his lids, Medivh raised an eyebrow and sat back, dismissing the glass of water just as easily as he had summoned it. 

 

“The leylines, it might be a delayed reaction from your arrival and us trying the font. How did it feel? How do you feel now?” Medivh asked, looking over to Anduin who was still staring at Khadgar with a wild eye look. 

 

Khadgar’s eyes faded rapidly back to brown and he looked between both men, “It felt like someone shoved raw power all throughout my body, it was as if the arcane was searing me from the inside out. It was painful, still sort of is though I can feel it fading the longer I sit in the font.” He reached up and touched Anduin’s face, “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

 

Medivh stood, giving the two men a moment while he crossed over to a table to grab his journal and note what Khadgar said. He wondered if the concentration of the leylines were what enabled Khadgar’s body to re-establish the connection to the arcane. “We will have to test your powers to see if there have been any changes, and be sure you still can maintain control over them. You were without for a while.” he said without turning to look at them. 

 

Khadgar stood, feeling a little more like himself, almost complete in a way. “I agree, I can’t risk hurting anyone until I know for sure I’m in full control.” 

 

Anduin groaned, “Not that I don’t enjoy spending time with you, Medivh, but this place is… creepy.” Medivh laughed then, “I could always bring one of those spiders inside, you can tell it to leave.” Anduin glared at Medivh, causing Khadgar to laugh, breaking his frustration with their friend. He had not heard Khadgar laugh like that in a long time and it was a balm. 

 

“I’m hungry.” Anduin said, changing the subject from the giant spiders he had  _ no interest _ in getting any closer to than he already had. “I’m gonna go make breakfast, you two stay up here and do your magey things.” 

 

Medivh laughed again, “Magey things?” he turned to Khadgar who was chuckling, “Does he do that often?” 

 

“Yes, whenever he doesn’t understand what’s going on, he calls it ‘mage stuff’ and runs away to go do something he knows how to do.” Khadgar looked down at his hands, he could feel the arcane humming throughout his entire body again, and though it should feel complete it felt strange, after having been without for as long as he had been. He felt his mana back at full capacity as well. 

 

“Do you want to start small and see what you can do while we wait for breakfast?” Medivh asked, watching Khadgar assess himself. They stepped over to the side of the room, “Start small, conjuring.” Medivh suggested, stepping out of the way. Khadgar stood in front of the table, closing his eyes and with a wave of his hand conjured some brownies. Which he then picked one up and ate it, sighing contentedly. Medivh chuckled, “Anduin wasn’t kidding about your sweet tooth.” taking one for himself, it was heavenly. 

 

Khadgar stepped back, “I want to try a shield, cast at me, Medivh.” Medivh obliged, stepping a few paces away and cast an arcane blast, he didn’t make it strong just in case but he needn’t have worried, Khadgar’s shield was bright and beautiful, holding steady. “Now you.” he said, casting his own shield as Khadgar’s blast slammed into it. 

 

“How do you feel?” Medivh asked as he let the shield drop. “Great, there’s no exhaustion or anything like that. I feel complete control over everything.” 

 

Medivh nodded, “I’m sure Anduin would be amused by this, but we should duel later, test your full strength. Maybe we could take out some of those friends of Anduin’s in the old servants quarters.” he said with a grin. 

 

Khadgar laughed, “Sounds good, let’s go see what Anduin’s making.” 

 

\----------------------

 

“No.” 

 

“Anduin, you are the  _ Lion of Azeroth _ you cannot tell me you’re afraid of some spiders.” 

 

“Medivh, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but those things are as big as my gryphon. Absolutely not. I’m not going down there, and you two are crazy for even trying.” 

 

“Okay well you sit up here and be boring, Medivh and I are going to go kill some spiders. We know now from our duel that my magic is fine, but I need to test it on real foes. The spiders are perfect for that, and it accomplishes two things.” Khadgar said, shaking his head and heading towards the door. 

 

Anduin watched the two mages leave the room, talking amongst themselves before swearing and grabbing his armor and sword, stomping off behind them. 

 

“If I get bit by a giant spider, I’m blaming both of you!” he yelled as he ran to catch up to them.

 

Once there, they set to work right away, moving methodically through the rooms. They had to avoid fire spells because of all the dust and cobwebs. 

 

“Anduin!” Medivh called just as Khadgar put up a shield over the warrior as the spider dropped down. Medivh knocked it away with an arcane blast, and it died in the corner where most of them had been piled up. 

 

“Should we just teleport them outside and have a bonfire?” Khadgar asked, knocking webbing off of his shoulder with a grimace. “Probably the safer bet.” Medivh responded, glancing over to the pile of bodies. 

 

Anduin kept looking up at the ceiling, unsure if more spiders were going to drop down on him at any given moment. “Yeah, let’s do that, anything that gets us out of here.” 

 

The two mages chuckled as they cast teleports and sent the bodies outside, before they all headed outside. Medivh had found that he could walk the lands around Karazhan, but he was unable to go any further. He was bound to the tower and the land around it. Once outside he and Khadgar set fire to the bodies, then laughed at Anduin as he tried to pull webbing off of his armor and growling in frustration when he couldn’t. 

 

“We could teleport him into the river.” Medivh said, earning a glare from Anduin. “Do it and see what happens to you.” he growled. 

 

“Come on, my grumpy lion, let’s go get you cleaned up.” Khadgar said, laughing at the glare Anduin sent his way. “Do you have this?” he asked Medivh, gesturing to the fire. 

 

“Yes.” Medivh said, smiling at them as they walked back inside and settling to watch the sunset as he kept an eye on the fire.

  
  



	12. Going Home

“Hold!” Anduin’s voice rang out, the troops holding their places on the road between Goldshire and Stormwind. Khadgar and a group of mages had spent the previous week teleporting troops and supplies to Goldshire itself, using the small village as a staging area for taking back the city. There didn’t seem like there would be much resistance, but Anduin wasn’t taking chances, not after last time. He looked over to Valramian, who had been spearheading the campaign to prepare the assault. The paladin nodded, turning to face the troops.

 

“March on Lord Lothar’s orders! We will clear the Trade District first and press onward from there. For the Alliance!” he roared, raising his sword in the air and turning back to Anduin.

 

“For the Alliance!” Anduin cried, charging forward and hearing the troops surging forward with him. He looked to his right and saw Khadgar, his cloak flowing behind him as his horse urged forward, he could feel the power crackling in the air around him. Khadgar looked back, his face determined, “Let’s take back our home.”

 

Khadgar pushed forward, heading the charge, the blue of his arcane magic enveloping him as he cast a massive arcane blast that acted as a wall, pushing the orcs at the entrance of the city back and out of their way. Anduin stayed close, slashing at orcs trying to get too close to Khadgar.

 

Valramian pressed forward and the troops pushed through the city and cut down the orcs, making it easy to take back the Trade District.

 

“There don’t seem to be many left, I imagine they must have fled shortly after the death of their warchief reached them.” Khadgar said, taking a look around where they stood. There wasn’t too much in the way of large scale damage to the buildings, but in terms of clean up it would take quite some time to get the city back to what it once was. Anduin must have been thinking the same thing, they shared a look before turning to Valramian.

 

“From what the scouts just told me they have all fled. There might be a few still in the city, I suggest splitting the troops into scouting parties and having them clear out each district.” the paladin said, sheathing his sword and waiting for Anduin’s response. Anduin looked around, no one had been majorly injured so far since there wasn’t as much resistance. “I agree, see to it. Once your troops are briefed and on their way, myself, you and Khadgar will handle investigating the Castle.” Valramian nodded and headed off.

 

“Are you sure we will be okay with just the three of us inside the Castle?” Khadgar asked, stepping closer to Anduin and touching his arm gently. The look in Anduin’s eyes was wild, and he knew it was because the last time they stood in the city, his sister and niece were killed. Anduin met Khadgar’s gaze, nodding once. “Yes, I think we will handle it fine. I don’t trust anyone else with this.” Khadgar squeezed his arm before stepping over to his horse, grabbing a few things out of the saddlebags and tucking them into the small satchel around him.

 

“They are on the move.” Valramian said, stepping up to  Anduin and Khadgar. “On foot or by mount?”

 

“On foot.” Anduin replied, pulling his sword. Valramian did the same and while Khadgar had a sword as well, he kept it sheathed for the time being.

 

They made their way through the streets, Valramian staring at disbelief in the damage done to the city and knowing it would take a large amount of time and effort to clean it before people could move in again. They could establish a good force at Goldshire to help with the efforts, he knew, but it would still take time.

 

“Ready?” Anduin asked as they stood outside the doors to the Castle before pushing them open.

 

For the most part, there wasn’t as much damage as there had been in the streets. It seemed the orcs were more comfortable in the city proper than the Castle itself. As they walked through, clearing each room it became more clear that there was nothing there but dust and memories.

 

When they reached the hall where the royal quarters were, Khadgar noticed Anduin pause before pushing open their door, as it was the first they reached.

 

The room had been ransacked, but nothing seemed completely destroyed, just a giant mess that could be cleaned. Khadgar glared at the books that had been yanked from the shelves and scattered across the floor, some of them torn. He hoped the library didn’t face too bad of a fate, they had not gone down that wing yet.

 

Anduin turned on his heel and marched out, hitting the children’s quarters next. He opened the door slowly and felt mixed feelings when he noticed the room had been mostly untouched, aside from a few things strewn about. His heart ached as he looked towards Adariall’s side of the room, but he tried to push it away, he could grieve later, when he wasn’t worried for their safety.

 

Taria’s room was next, she had not changed much since Llane had died, but the room still looked as though the Queen would return at any given moment. He wondered why her room had not been touched, but thinking back to the pyres they had seen outside of the city, the orcs had respectfully disposed of the dead. Maybe they respected who they had killed in their siege. He didn’t care to think on it further, just made sure that there were no lingering orcs or anything that could hurt them before closing the door.

 

Khadgar touched Anduin’s back briefly, a small sign of support but not asking for more. He knew Anduin would hold off on fully embracing everything once things were safe, that’s just how he was. He learned long ago what Anduin would need and when. “The library wing is the only one left.” he said, before rubbing Anduin’s back once and walking towards the wing.

 

Valramian stayed silent and was grateful that Neridel was safe back in Goldshire, he knew it would be breaking her heart to see the city in the state that it was. He followed closely, keeping an eye and ear out but all he could hear was the echo of their steps as they made their way down the hall. In the years he had known the royal family, he had never heard the halls so quiet, it was painful.

 

Khadgar gasped as he opened the doors to the library, anger and despair flooding him all at once. Not only was the library a complete disaster, they had taken the liberty of burning the books. So many books of history, of their people and of all they had known, gone. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, he knew they could rebuild the library once again but he wasn’t sure what all they lost that would be gone to them forever.

 

Anduin sighed, he knew this would take a long time for them to clean up much less the books he knew they had lost. He put his arm around Khadgar, “Come on, let’s go finish clearing this place.”

 

Khadgar let Anduin lead him from the room, letting the door close behind him heavily. They checked the rest of the castle, finding nothing but more damage that could be repaired in time. They met back up with the rest of the troops in the Trade District, they had only met some resistance and the orcs were taken care of easily.

 

“Set a patrol schedule Khadgar and I will head back to Goldshire. We’ll make plans once we are back in Goldshire on how to proceed.” Anduin said, climbing on his mount and waiting for Khadgar to do the same. Valramian saluted, and turned to the troops. Anduin and Khadgar headed out, the ride silent as both men were lost to their own thoughts.

 

\-------------

 

Neridel was pacing outside of the inn, she was frustrated they wouldn’t let her accompany them but once Anduin and Khadgar knew of her pregnancy, they backed Valramian in her staying behind in Goldshire. She knew if Valramian had it his way she would have stayed in Lordaeron, but Anduin said that he would appreciate her being with them in Goldshire, so she came with them. She heard hooves and turned towards the road seeing Anduin and Khadgar appear from the shadows. Khadgar smiled when he saw her, which made her feel less afraid.

 

“Neridel! It’s late, why aren’t you asleep?” Anduin said as he dismounted, though knowing full well exactly why she wasn’t sleep. “All is well, Valramian and the troops are setting up a patrol in the city. There’s damage, but nothing that can’t be repaired over time. Most of the orcs had fled by the time we arrived, we met a resistance at the gates and a few inside the city itself.”

 

Neridel sighed with relief, damage could be fixed, she knew. Anduin looked a bit dismayed but she knew being in the city was bringing back memories he probably wasn’t ready to face. Khadgar touched her arm gently as she tried to suppress a yawn, “Okay, off to bed with you.” he said with a chuckle, and she let him lead her back into the inn. Once at the door to her room, Khadgar hugged her, “Sleep, tomorrow if you want to see the city I will take you myself, damn what Valramian thinks.” she chuckled at that, knowing full well Khadgar would keep his word.

 

“Is Anduin okay?” she asked, looking towards the stairs. Khadgar sighed, “I think he’s being haunted by ghosts tonight, he needs time.” Neridel hugged Khadgar again, “Go to him, he always does better when you’re there.” she then yawned again and they both laughed, “Go! Sleep, you and the little one need it.” he smiled and she went inside. Khadgar went into their room and removed his cloak, he knew Anduin was probably already on his second of what would be many drinks tonight. He removed his heavier tunic and left himself in just his pants and a light shirt before heading back downstairs.

 

Anduin glanced up as Khadgar came down the stairs, huffing loudly and downing the mug in his hand, waving at the bartender for another one. Khadgar sat next to him and ordered one for him as well, causing Anduin to raise his eyebrow at the mage. Khadgar met his look and shrugged before thanking the bartender and taking a drink. He didn’t drink often, he didn’t care for the way it muddled with his connection to the arcane but tonight he wanted to forget, just like Anduin seemed to.

 

They sat together, shoulders touching and drank in silence, saying nothing and everything without ever uttering a word. Anduin appreciated Khadgar being there more than words could ever say. After a while, both of them had lost track of time, but when Anduin finished the mug in front of him, he paid the bartender for both of their drinks and grabbed Khadgar’s hand, leading him upstairs.

 

Once inside, they both got ready for bed, Anduin laying down first and watching Khagar as he finished what he was doing. Once Khadgar climbed into bed, Anduin grabbed him and pulled him close, burying his face in Khadgar’s neck and chest. Khadgar wrapped his arms around Anduin and held him as he cried, letting him get everything he had kept bottled up for months out. Eventually he heard Anduin’s breathing even out, and he fell asleep holding him, hoping that tomorrow they would be able to go home and start new.


	13. Happier Days

Varian giggled behind his hand, trying not to let his uncle hear him, but failing as the glare those blue eyes gave off turned on him. He held his hands up in defeat and slowly backed away while Khadgar doubled over laughing. 

 

“I had help with Callan.” Anduin muttered under his breath as he turned back to the small, wiggly and giggly infant in front of him. He managed to finish his task, glaring again at Khadgar who at this point might as well been rolling around on the floor laughing at him. “Stuff it, bookworm.” he said, picking up the now clean and changed half night elf, half human baby and cooing at her. “We got it figured out, didn’t we?” his voice more gentle and smiling sweetly at the baby in his arms. 

 

“Khadgar never dealt with babies before and he managed it easier than you did, uncle Anduin.” Varian said, still trying to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Khadgar shot him a look and they both exploded into laughter again. Anduin huffed and laid the baby in the bassinet, playing with her with the stuffed gryphon toy he and Khadgar had given her the day she was born. “He probably read it in a book.” he muttered, ignoring the two laughing at him. 

 

“Well, sounds like a good time in here.” Valramian said as he entered the room, glancing over at Khadgar and Varian with a raised eyebrow. Neridel laughed and shook her head, stepping up beside Anduin, “Has Allynia been good?” she asked, cooing down at her daughter who squealed at the sight of her mother. Anduin smiled and stood, “Yes, though these two think it’s hilarious watching me to try to change her.” nodding his head towards the two still snickering but finally calming down. 

 

Valramian laughed then, “I’m sure you handled it just fine, Anduin.” he said, trying to soothe the ruffled warrior’s ego. Neridel lifted Allynia out of the bassinet, and stepped over to Valramian, handing her to him with a smile. “Thank you for watching her while we handled a few things. We are finished moving into the new house now.” 

 

Khadgar sat up then, “It was a delight, any time you have need.” he smiled at Varian, knowing that spending time with the little one seemed to brighten his spirits. The young king had dealt with much but was slowly finding his own path and ways of dealing with all he had lost. As Neridel and Valramian left, Varian found a reason to leave as well, leaving Anduin and Khadgar alone. 

 

Anduin glanced over to Khadgar, fixing him with a light glare for his actions earlier, causing Khadgar to burst into laughter again. Anduin crossed the room in quick strides, pinning Khadgar against the wall, “Think you’re funny, do you? Tell me how you figured it out. I know you didn’t read it in a book.” 

 

Khadgar smirked, pressing himself against Anduin in a way he knew would be distracting before answering, “Neridel showed me. I’m surprised that didn’t occur to you. In a book, you’re silly. Silly warrior.” Anduin growled at him, kissing him firmly before letting him go and backing away from the wall. 

 

Anduin was happy to be back in Stormwind, even if the first few weeks were hard to deal with. They had a memorial service for all they had lost during the siege as well as those they lost in the war afterwards. He was serving as an advisor to the king, while still managing the army, though Valramian handled most of that. Though the small family lived in the city itself, much of their day was spent in the castle with Anduin, Khadgar and Varian. 

 

The war had calmed down quite a bit, and most of their days was spent dealing with just the day to day of running a city. Varian, while young, had taken quite well to the role and Anduin knew his sister had taught her son well. He and Khadgar would spend the odd few days at Karazhan with Medivh, when they felt they needed time away from Stormwind. Medivh was finding that the longer time had passed, the further away from Karazhan he could be. It would probably still take a few years before he could go as far as Stormwind, but he was content to have Anduin and Khadgar come visit. They had even taken Neridel, Valramian and Allynia recently, Medivh thoroughly enjoyed the little one, taking Anduin by surprise. 

 

“We still have some of the day left, what do you want to do?” Khadgar asked, stepping over to clean up some of the stuff that was scattered around the room from playing with Allynia. Anduin looked over at Khadgar with a wicked grin, “I can think of a few things.” 

 

\--------

 

Khadgar sat on the grass, watching the city below as the sunset covered everything in an orange glow. He wasn’t sure they would ever see Stormwind again, not after everything they had dealt with and gone through. He still had nightmares, would wake in panic that he had lost Anduin and that they had not been able to restore his magic. Those nights Anduin would hold him until he settled back to sleep, no longer plagued by nightmares so long as he was safe in Anduin’s arms. 

 

Anduin had been looking for Khadgar for a bit when he finally spotted him sitting in the courtyard in the grass. He smiled to himself before coming up to sit beside him, nudging him lightly with his shoulder. “Finally found you.” Khadgar laughed, “I wasn’t hiding.” 

 

“I was thinking, maybe you and I can take a couple of weeks and go back to that cabin, like we did after we got married.” Anduin said, laying down and putting his head in Khadgar’s lap, looking up at the mage. Khadgar smiled down at him, running his fingers through Anduin’s hair, “I think that would be great. Varian probably wouldn’t mind either, I think we’re starting to annoy our king.” Anduin laughed, “I told you, his teen years were gonna bring out the best and worst in him. But Valramian and Neridel said they would stay close by and be on hand if he needed anything.” 

 

Khadgar nodded, “So when would we leave?” 

 

“How about tomorrow?” 

 

“Sounds good.”

 

_ Khadgar sat in the shade, the breeze was nice and calming, the only sounds were from the nature around him and Anduin chopping more wood for the fire they would need that night. He admired Anduin as he cut the wood, shirt long since discarded and his skin glistening from the sweat as he swung the axe down again. Anduin glanced up and caught his eye, smirking a bit before setting up and cutting the next log. As he finished, he came and flopped down on the ground next to Khadgar, looking up at his husband and grinning. Khadgar handed him a glass of water, and Anduin drank it without ever breaking eye contact with him. Just the two of them, no one to bother them and no war to worry about. They could just be who they were, and that was alright with them.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! This is the last of my works for Ballad of the Lion and his Mage. I will admit that it went a different direction than I had originally intended, but I am very happy with the result. I want to thank all of you who have read, commented and given kudos. Come Undone was my first ever full fiction that I had written and the love I received from that led to this series. 
> 
> I have more still for these two, as they shall always be my favorite to write about. My next focus will be my new series, The Unseen Battles of Azeroth, Unkiss Me being the first part and the one I'm currently working on, Corruption of Men the second. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for coming with me on this journey, it means the world to me. <3


End file.
